redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Dirik
| affiliation = Yulian Provoke | occupation = | residence = | epithet = | age = | birth = | status = 3 }} Dirik is a Sand Fox Sacred Animal - a Shuturupikana, one of the four sacred animals of the desert, and one of the strongest. It is unclear if Dirik is the only one of his kind, or simply a member of a greater population. Personality Dirik is generally a loyal pet and companion to Yulian, but can be playful and mischievous. Often times he will betray Yulian to be petted by someone else, though never in times where his master is in danger. Dirik loves soulstones very much and he is very quick to get angry if Yulian doesn't give him any or rations them in any way and it sometimes makes him seem ungrateful. Dirik is curious, smart and friendly. Although stubborn at times, he obeys Yulian and rarely leaves his side. Appearance Dirik is a small, fennec fox-like creature with blonde fur. Its muzzle is very cat-like, with a small, black, triangular nose. Dirik has round, deep black eyes, long, rabbit-like ears and black rhombus shaped symbol between his eyes. His paws are small with four toes and no visible claws. Dirik has three transformations so far. The number of his tails as well as his fur color is different with each transformation. The first one is the one he mainly uses. Blonde (almost white) fur. The tip of his two tails and ears are black. His eyes and nose are black and he has a rhombus black symbol on his forehead. The second one we are shown is when his blonde colour changes to red and instead of his black eyes and forehead symbol, they are bright white. In the last one his fur changes to pitch black. The tips of his now five tails are white, and like his previous transformation, his eyes and forehead symbol turn white too. This transformations is the first time his forehead symbol changes slightly, getting added two dots by each side of the rhombus. Abilities and Powers Shuturupikana's abilities are healing and immobility. Fully grown Shuturupikana can immobilize a dragon. Healing Dirik is able to regurgitate the digested matter (Soulstones) in his stomach onto a wound in order to repair it. The extent of this ability is unknown, but it has been seen to easily heal large gashes, and in the past Yulian has recovered from nearly fatal injuries - likely due to Dirik's help. History During Yulian's training in the Desert, Dirik encountered him and started following him for the Soulstones. The two bonded and headed for The Field of Demon Beasts where they fought a Sand Dragon and stayed for over 2 years. During the training Dirik's power grew immensely and he achieved new transformation levels. After the training and defeating the Sand Dragon, the two headed back to Pareia Tribe and later to Warrior Ceremony where Dirik met his rival Wae. Ranoia, the master of Wae noticed Dirik and took interest in him and even went as far as offering Yulian a high price for Dirik because he wanted to feed his soulstone to Wae. This angered Yulian so he refused the deal. Only by intervention of Lakrimoso was this fight prevented and during the conversation between them, it was revealed what Dirik actually is; a Shuturupikana, one of the 12 Sacred Animals. Due to Dirik's power, Lakrimoso had to take him away from Yulian for the duration of the trials. Dirik was seen with Lakrimoso couple of times and then with Chun Myung Hoon during his fight with Ranoia and Shire Tribe elders. After Noya killed Wae, Dirik fed on his Soulstone and reached new power levels as well as his third form which was powerful enough to immobilize a dragon. Dirik saved Yulian from The Dragon with his newfound power, however it drained him back to his usual form which seems to be the default. The two were saved by Noya who brutally murdered the Dragon. Dirik was later seen with Yulian and Red Storm during their training in The Field of Demon Beasts, feasting on countless Soulstones. Once they met Winnie he further explained about Dirik's race, telling that Dirik is in the last stages of his development. When Yulian and Thrint got transported to deal with Ranoia, Dirik has been shown with them eating Soulstones. During Yulian's trip to Silence Empire Dirik was with him, all the way until Henkel Fortress where Yulian sent him back to Pareia with a message on his neck of the events that transpired. Haisha Sanaken and Yulian expressed some worries whether Dirik is able to find his way back or not, but came to conclusion that he's extremely intelligent and able to even stop a dragon for a brief moment so they have nothing to worry about. Dirik hasn't been seen since. Gallery Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Shuturupikana